


Daddy

by TiredandGay_GetOutof_myWay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredandGay_GetOutof_myWay/pseuds/TiredandGay_GetOutof_myWay
Summary: It had been an entire year since Yuri’s grandpa had passed and Victor and Yuuri had adopted him. He wanted to get emancipated but they didn’t want him to be alone at the time. Yuri had kept skating, even though he had lost his passion for it, but he knew that’s what his grandpa would’ve wanted him to do. He hadn’t been the same since. He was quiet most of the time now, and hardly ever bothered to yell at Victor or Yuuri, or anyone else for that matter. Yuri felt lost and depressed, he even started having panic attacks. When his grandpa died, Yuri lost his whole world. He pushed everyone away and refused to talk about it. He didn’t even want to do the one thing that made him happiest anymore. It was almost like when Yuri’s grandpa died, so did the infamous, Ice Tiger of Russia.But that would all change one day when Yuri gets a friend request on Instagram from one of his old friends. Otabek Altin.





	1. Friend Request

It had been an entire year since Yuri’s grandpa had passed and Victor and Yuuri had adopted him. He wanted to get emancipated but they didn’t want him to be alone at the time. Yuri had kept skating, even though he had lost his passion for it, but he knew that’s what his grandpa would’ve wanted him to do. He hadn’t been the same since. He was quiet most of the time now, and hardly ever bothered to yell at Victor or Yuuri, or anyone else for that matter. Yuri felt lost and depressed, he even started having panic attacks. When his grandpa died, Yuri lost his whole world. He pushed everyone away and refused to talk about it. He didn’t even want to do the one thing that made him happiest anymore. It was almost like when Yuri’s grandpa died, so did the infamous, Ice Tiger of Russia. 

~

There was a knock on Yuri’s door. He peeled his eyes open reluctantly to be blinded by the sunlight escaping his bedroom window. Another knock. He turned over in his burgundy bed sheets to glance at the alarm clock sitting on his bedside table. 7:45 it read. Yuri let out a loud groan in disapproval of the early morning and slung the sheets over his head. 

“Yuri? Are you awake?” Yuuri’s voice called gently. He had filled the role of being Yuri's mother in a way. Something that he never had. He could hear the door creak open and a sigh from the older man. He then felt the bed dip slightly and a hand placed lightly on his back. Yuuri nudged him a little, a second attempt at waking the boy. 

“Let me sleep Piggy.” He groaned out from under the covers. Yuuri just smiled. 

“I made some breakfast. Me and Victor were thinking of going to the rink early today and wanted to know if you maybe want to come too?” Yuri didn’t say anything in response. “Okay, at least eat some breakfast though.” He gave Yuri a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder and exited his room. Yuri actually appreciated Victor and Yuuri a lot now. In a way they had become like his parents, his family. Which is why he didn’t object much to them adopting him. Of course he would never tell them any of this though. He was too scared of loosing them. It seemed to Yuri that anything he loved would slip away from him. First his grandpa, then skating. He wasn’t going to lose Victor and Yuuri as well, so he just pretended to hate them instead. It was hard for him at times though, because he wanted to be their son, just as much as they did. Yuri stayed in bed like that for a few more minutes. He let out a sigh and threw the covers away from him and sat on the edge of the bed. He slid his t-shirt over his head and got up to get a new one out of his closet. He settled with a long sleeved black turtleneck. It may have looked sunny outside but it had actually been quite chilly in Hasetsu lately. He then removed his boxers and proceeded to put on some clean dark blue ones followed by a pair of dangerously skinny black jeans. Yuri made his way to his bathroom that was inside his room and began to comb his hair and brush his teeth. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, he walked out of the bathroom, unplugging his phone from it’s charger on his bedside table, Yuri then walked into the kitchen to find Yuuri pouring Victor a cup of coffee whilst giving him a gingerly kiss atop his head. 

“Good morning Yuri.” He was fixing himself a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon as Victor’s greeting chimed in his ear. 

“Morning.” He grumbled as he sat down on a bar stool at the kitchen island, now facing Victor. 

“How did our precious little Tiger sleep?” Yuri instinctively growled at Victor in response. He may have loved them, but he hated all the pet names. 

“I slept fine old man, now leave me alone.” Yuri returned to his breakfast and Victor to his coffee as he picked up an addition of ‘Skating Weekly’ and began to read. 

“Yuri, are you sure you don’t want to come with us, we’ll be leaving in a minute?” Yuri finished his plate and got up to place it in the sink as Yuuri poured himself a cup of coffee. 

“Yes, I’m sure Piggy.” He rolled his eyes. This was an obvious attempt to get him out of the house seeing as he didn’t go out very often. Yuri only goes out When he’s dragged out, when he has practice or for competition, or to visit his grandpa’s grave. Surprisingly his grandpa was buried in Hasetsu. When he became ill, he wanted to live as close to Yuri as possible. Yuri had no idea at the time about his grandfather’s cancer though or else he would’ve gone back to St. Petersburg to live with him there. But his grandpa wanted him to be with Victor, his coach, so that he wouldn’t fall behind in his skating career because of him. So he stayed with Yuuri and Victor until he went into hospital and then passed away. 

“Alright then, if you insist.” Yuuri downed his coffee and then placed the mug into the sink along with Yuri’s plate. “When we’re gone though, could you do the dishes?” Victor chuckled at Yuuri’s request and also left his mug in the sink. 

“Yeah, no problem.” Yuri sighed now examining his phone screen contently. Victor and Yuuri were now both in the hallway by the front door putting on their jackets and shoes. 

“Thank you. We should be back in a few hours, we’ll text you on our way home.” Yuuri said as Victor grabbed the car keys off of the entryway table. 

“Okay, okay, just leave already.” Yuri exclaimed at the couple by the door. 

“Oh and Yuri?” Victor questioned. 

“What?” 

“We love you.” Victor blew a kiss in the younger boy’s direction and then left the house, closing the door behind him and his husband. Once they were gone Yuri let out a heavy sigh and let his face fall into his hands. He wanted to tell them that he loved them too. That they were the most important thing in his world right now. And that if it weren’t for them, Yuri doesn’t know if he would’ve made it through this last year. He told himself that it had to be this way and that it could be worse, but none of that really seemed to help. After a few more minutes of moping, Yuri decided to go on Instagram to get his mind off things. The first thing he saw was a friend request from @Otabek.Altin. This surprised Yuri. He hadn’t seen Otabek since last season, and he had kind of stopped talking to him after his grandpa died. It wasn’t purposeful though, Yuri had kind of ignored everyone after that. He shrugged it off and decided to accept it, and began to thoroughly examine his profile page being careful not to like any old photos. Most of them were promotional pictures of sponsors that he had or pictures of him in the rink practicing. He even had a few of his motorcycle. The others were pictures of him with his sisters or of his DJ equipment. After a few minutes had passed of Yuri’s stalking, he received a message. He went to his DM’s and saw that it was from none other than Otabek himself.


	2. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri accepts Otabek's friend request and the two boys catch up and make plans to see each other.

‘If I knew you had an Instagram, I would’ve made one sooner.’ 

what the hell does that mean? Yuri thought to himself as he read the message he had received from Otabek only a few minutes ago. Before he was able to properly decipher what Otabek meant he was sent a second message. 

‘I’ve missed you, Yura.’ It felt as though the younger boy’s heart had skipped a beat at the all too familiar name. 

‘I’m sorry, I’ve been busy.’ He typed the lie quickly and easily. There was a pause before Otabek responded. 

‘Hey, you’re living in Hasetsu with Yuuri and Victor now right?’ 

'Yeah, why?’ 

‘I’m going to be in town tomorrow, I’ll stop by.’ 

‘Why are you coming to Japan?’ 

‘Visiting an old friend.’ Yuri was confused by this. Otabek didn’t have very many friends, let alone in Japan. Maybe it was a friend Otabek had never told him about. He hadn’t seen him in almost a year after all. Maybe it was a girlfriend. Yuri quickly dismissed the thought. Otabek may have been cool and attractive, but he was too introverted to have a girlfriend. Who knows, he might’ve changed since the last time I saw him. Yuri thought to himself. He responded. 

‘How long will you be in Japan?’ 

‘Not sure yet.’ Yuri was going to respond but heard the door creak open and an unimpressed Makkachin begin to bark. 

‘Looks like the idiots are home, bye Ota.’ 

‘See you soon my Yura.’ Yuri swallowed hard. Remembering Yuuri and Victor at the door, he shook himself from the previous conversation and got up from the sofa. 

“What are you two doing back? Thought you’d be at the rink longer.” He had propped himself against the door frame of the entryway, His arms crossed. Whilst Yuuri and Victor were making an effort to try to not trip over each other as they removed their shoes and jackets. 

“Oh, well, the rink was packed with people today, it was ridiculous. Then people started to recognize us, things really got crazy so we had to leave.” Yuuri was finished removing his shoes so he was now facing Yuri, his face dusted with pink from the chilly weather outside. 

“Well you could’ve at least texted me before you came back.” Victor was now also done with his footwear and stood beside his fiance. 

“Sorry about that Yuri, we were so frustrated that I guess we forgot.” Victor made his way past Yuri, patting him on the head as he did so. Yuri gritted his teeth angered by the fact that Victor had messed up his hair. 

“Asshole.” He muttered under his breath. Yuuri let out a chuckle at his family. Yuri let out a huff and decided to go back to his room. 

“You didn’t do the dishes?” Yuuri questioned, now in the kitchen. Yuri was already halfway to his room. 

“You were gone 10 minutes, what do you expect?” He snapped continuing his walk to his room. Yuuri simply sighed and rolled his eyes at the uncooperative teenage boy. Just as Yuuri was about to do the dishes in the sink himself, Victor received a text message. 

“Huh? How strange..” Yuuri turned his head over his shoulder to look at his fiance who had a puzzled look on his face. 

“What is it Victor?” His features transformed into a content smile, only confusing Yuuri further, he put down the plates in the sink and walked to stand over Victor’s shoulder so he could see his phone screen as well. 

“Looks like Otabek is going to be staying here for a few days.” Yuuri’s eyes scanned over the message. 

‘I’m going to be in Hasetsu for a little while, I was wondering if I could stay with you guys?’ Victor looked behind him to see his fiance’s surprised expression. 

“Well? is it alright with you?” Victor placed his phone on the kitchen island and turned his chair so that he was face to face with Yuuri. He reached his hands out taking hold of both of Yuuri’s. 

“I have no problem with it, but..” 

“You’re worried about Yuri.” He finished his thought for him. Both men were quiet for a moment. 

“I know they used to be really good friends but, that was before.. everything.” Victor was listening to his fiance intently. He could see that tears were starting to form in his eyes, causing his heart to sink. Victor hated seeing Yuuri cry more than anything else. he removed one of his hands to place it on the younger boys face, wiping away a few tears that had fallen. He then pulled Yuuri closer to him so that he was now standing in between Victors legs.

“Talk to me, my Yuuri..” Victor spoke quietly as he stroked the pad of his thumb across Yuuri’s face soothingly. 

“It’s just that.. after everything that happened, after we took him in, he stopped talking to everyone, he didn’t want to practice at the rink as much, he wasn’t himself, he still isn’t himself.” He tried to take a few deep breathes to stop himself from crying too much. 

“What are you getting at my love?” 

“What if it’s because of us?” Yuuri’s voice was so quiet Victor wasn’t completely sure if he had heard him right. 

“What..” Yuuri was looking down at Victor’s lap now, too ashamed to look into his eyes as he spoke. Victor gently placed his hands on either side of the younger boys face and lifted it up until their eyes met once more. 

“What if we’re not doing a good enough job, what if we’re doing something wrong.” The tears that Yuuri had been holding back streamed down his face. Seeing the one he loved most this way broke Victor’s heart into pieces. He got up from his chair and engulfed his weeping fiance into a hug, wrapping his arms around neck. 

“Yuuri, how could you think that. Yuri’s lost everything, we were there for him, we still are, We’re wonderful fathers, your’re a wonderful father.” Yuuri had wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist, tears still seeping from his brown eyes. 

“He’s always hated us Victor, the things he says, the way he acts, the way he always has. Maybe he didn’t want us to become his parents, maybe he only agreed to it because he was too depressed to say no.” Victor pulled Yuuri away from him, they were face to face once more. He took his face into his hands, never breaking eye contact. Yuuri had stopped crying now, but his face was still wet from the previous tears and his eyes puffy and red. 

“That’s just a front he puts up because he’s scared of being hurt. Yuuri if he didn’t want us to be his parents, we wouldn’t be. You know that.” His voice was quiet and calming. 

“Yeah, I’m just scared that we’re messing up his life.” Victor smiled at his soon to be husband. 

"Well, I don’t think that letting him spend some time with an old friend is going to mess up his life, do you?” It was Yuuri’s turn to smile. 

“No, well, I don’t know.” Victor chuckled. 

“It’ll be fine, Yuuri. This will be good for him.” Yuuri thought for a moment. 

“Alright, tell Otabek he can stay.” Victor beamed and brought his fiance’s face to his to give him a quick kiss, and then turned around to grab his phone. 

‘Np, can’t wait to catch up!’ 

‘Thanks, I’ll see you guys tomorrow then.’

“There, He’ll be here tomorrow, as discussed.” He turned back around in his chair to face Yuuri again, taking a hold of his hands and walking him over to the living room couch. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Yuuri said as he sat down on the couch beside Victor. 

“Trust me my little piggy, I do.” Victor pulled Yuuri into him, so that they were now cuddling. Yuuri simply replied with a sigh, closing his eyes in contentment. However, as they lay there on the couch, they were completely unaware of the fact that Yuri had been sitting outside of his bedroom door and had heard their entire conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the works hopefully this isn’t garbage T.T Also I don’t plan on making the rest of this series angsty so don’t worry this will pretty much be the last one.


	3. Awkward Car Rides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! I wasn’t super motivated to write this chapter so sorry if it sucks, but hopefully you guys enjoy it and make sure to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked the story so far it encourages me to keep writing!

Otabek’s mind was preoccupied the entire flight. Not once did he think of how the turbulence made him uneasy or how exhausted he was, not even about the baby that just refused to stop crying for the entire flight. No. Otabek’s thoughts lie somewhere else. Daydreaming of golden locks tied into a loosely kept bun, and piercing green eyes, that dug into his soul. He was only stirred from these thoughts as he realised the plane was touching down in Hasetsu. Finally, he thought. I can see my Yura. 

Victor had informed Otabek that he was going to pick him up from the airport, and just as he promised he stood there by baggage claim awaiting the Kazakh man. As soon as Victor saw Otabek’s familiar face he smiled wide and waved at him. Beka waved back and made his way over to Victor. The two exchanged ‘hellos’ and ‘how are yous’ then walked to the parking structure opposite the airport in silence. Victor helped Otabek lug his bag and carry on into the trunk of his silver Mazda sedan before the two skaters got into the car. Just as Victor began their long drive home he decided to speak. 

“So, are you finally gonna tell my precious Yurio that you’re in love with him?” Otabek choked. Victor just continued driving, eyes never leaving the road. 

“I don’t know what you’re-” 

“Otabek please, if you’re going to be a guest in my home, you should at least be honest.” Victor’s voice had a parental edge to it. Something that Otabek had never heard before. Otabek let out a long sigh as he lifted his elbow to sit on the window sill of the car, and massaged his temple with his fingertips of his right hand. 

“How did you find out?” Otabek could feel a headache begin to form as he closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was tired or because of this conversation but either way he wanted it to stop. Victor let out a chuckle beside him, causing Otabek to lift his head up and look over at the older Russian man. 

“I’ve known the whole time of course.” Otabek’s face fell back into his hands. 

“And here I thought I was good at keeping secrets.” Victor let out another soft chuckle. 

“I wouldn’t worry, Yuri is completely oblivious to stuff like that.” Otabek exhaled loudly. 

“How did you find out?” The younger man asked out of curiosity. Victor smiled fondly. 

“Your eyes.”

“Huh? My eyes?” Otabek asked in confusion. 

“Da. The first time I saw you look at Yurio, I knew. It was the same way I look at Yuuri.” Otabek seemed to understand what Victor meant now, and the two of them sat in silence for a little while. Only the noise of the freeway outside of the car’s windows could be heard. After a moment, Victor broke through the silence between them. “But you must understand, Otabek, Yuri has changed since then.” Yuri’s changed? How? Otabek thought to himself. He remained quiet. “That’s honestly why I agreed to let you stay. As you probably know, Yuuri and I have never been very keen on you and Yuri spending so much time together. Maybe it’s the tattoos, or the motorcycle, hell, maybe it’s just us being overprotective.” Victor had gotten off the freeway now and they were nearing home.

Victor pulled up onto the driveway and unbuckled his belt, though he remained in the car, looking directly at Otabek. “Look, none of that matters though. The one thing that Yuuri and I care most about, is Yurio’s happiness, and if that’s what you bring, then we’re thrilled to have you.” Otabek gave him a nod and Victor reached over to pat him on the shoulder before they both exited the vehicle and grabbed Otabek’s bag and carry on out of the trunk and walked towards the front door. 

As they walked inside Makkachin’s barks could be heard from the other room. Victor smiled at the sound. Yuuri was in the kitchen reading a book he had recently bought. He placed his book on the counter and hurriedly got up to greet his fiance and their guest at the door. He greeted Victor first, giving him a quick chaste kiss on the cheek and wrapping one arm around him as he turned to give Otabek a welcoming smile. 

“Otabek, how are you? How was your flight?” Yuuri inquired as Beka took off his shoes by the front door and placed his bags beside them. 

“I’m pretty good, thanks, and the flight wasn’t too bad either.” 

“That’s good, here I’ll make you some coffee and we can catch up a bit.” Yuuri released his fiance and lead Otabek into the kitchen. He meandered over to the coffee machine on the counter and soon the room was filled with the scent of rich caffeine. It was a smell that Otabek could never grow tired of. He took a seat next to Victor on one of the bar stools by the island. Soon there were two cups placed in front of each of them. Beka accepted his as he muttered a ‘thank you’ to Yuuri and began to sip the hot liquid. Yuuri set his own cup down after taking a drink. 

“Do you want me to wake Yurio?” He questioned. The younger man put his cup down and hurriedly responded. 

“Oh, no no, that’s fine. He’s young, he needs his sleep.” 

“No, I’ll go wake him, he should be awake by now anyways.” Yuuri walked out of the kitchen to where Otabek could only assume Yuri’s bedroom was. He then looked up at the clock hanging from the wall opposite where he was seated. 8:30 it read. He let out a sigh, not looking forward to the loud yelling that was bound to come from waking a sleeping Yuri. That was definitely one thing he would never forget about Yuri, he was always unbelievably cranky whenever you woke him up. But when Yuuri returned after a few minutes, Otabek had heard nothing but his footsteps. 

“He’ll be out in a second.” Yuuri resumed drinking his coffee once more and Otabek was astonished. He remembered once during a competition with Yuri that they had shared a hotel room. The next morning he tried to wake Yuri up so they could go to breakfast with everyone and the second consciousness struck him he nearly bit Beka’s head clean off his shoulders. He had also seen Yuri attempt to kill Mila for waking him up from a nap in between practices as well. The idea that the young Russian could be woken with no shouts of profanity and attempted murders was unavoidable in Otabek’s mind. It was just one of the many things that made Yuri, Yuri. Otabek stared into his coffee. Maybe this is what Victor meant when he said that Yuri’s changed. He thought to himself. A barely audible whine was what broke Beka away from his previous thoughts. When he looked up from his cup he inhaled sharply. Yuri had come out of his room and was currently standing in the entryway to the kitchen. He was wearing a Grey sweater that was too big for him and covered his hands. His hair still Golden and shiny, like Otabek had remembered it, was pulled into a messy bun atop his head. A few wisps of his locks had escaped and fell in his face. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his sweater covered hand.Otabek thought he resembled a kitten grooming itself. He was pretty sure his heart had stopped at some point, just from the sight of him. He hadn’t seen or spoken Yuri in almost a year. He had tried to, but Yuri stopped replying for some reason. He had grown a little taller since then, and Otabek could’ve sworn he was thinner too, not that Yuri needed to lose any weight at all. When Yuri dropped his hand from his face and opened his eyes he was met with a flustered Otabek sitting with his mouth slightly agape. Otabek quickly shut his mouth and swallowed hard. 

“Hi, Otabek.” He noticed it immediately. He may have just woken up, but that is not Yuri’s voice, Beka thought. It came out weak and unusually apathetic. It made his heart break a little at the sound of it. 

“Yuri, would you like some coffee?” Yuuri asked as he began to grab another cup out of the cabinet above the coffee machine. Yuri hummed in response. Victor got up from his seat and put his cup in the kitchen sink before giving his fiance a quick kiss on his head and leaving to take Makkachin outside. Yuri took his seat next to Otabek and awaited his coffee. As he sat down the sweater he was wearing rose up his legs, exposing his delicate pale thighs. It was then that Otabek had realised that underneath his long grey sweater, Yuri wasn’t wearing anything but briefs. The thought made him blush. He cleared his throat trying to shake the image from his mind. 

“So, how have you been?” Yuri thought about the question for a moment. How had he been? 

“Fine. What about you? How was your trip?” Yuuri handed him his coffee and began to rummage through the fridge until he got out a carton of eggs and started to make breakfast. Yuri took a long sip of his drink enjoying the warmth it brought him. 

“I’ve been pretty good, and the plane ride wasn’t bad as you’d expect.” Otabek took a final drink of his coffee as Yuri nodded his head at the older boys response. 

“That’s good. How are your sisters?” Otabek smiled at the question, thinking of his younger siblings that he adored so much. 

“Yeah, they’re all doing really well too. Mom’s got her hands full, but I think she enjoys it.” Yuuri chuckled at Otabek’s answer and placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of each boy. Otabek muttered a second ‘thank you’ to Yuuri before he dug into his food. He hadn’t realised how hungry he was. As he ate, he looked over at Yuri again and noticed he had been picking at his food, not really eating anything. This had been another thing that surprised him. Yuri had always been one to scarf down his food, and here he was pushing it around his plate uninterested. Otabek began to worry. His attention was soon directed at Victor and a very excited Makkachin coming in from the backyard. The large poodle bounded towards Otabek as his tail wagged fiercely, ecstatic over this new person in his home. Beka smiled and leaned down slightly to pet him. Otabek had always been a fan of dogs, but he fancied himself as more of a cat person. Victor strolled back into the kitchen as snaked his arms around Yuuri’s waist tightly as Yuuri tried to clean the dishes in the sink. Otabek was glad that they were finally getting married, they had always seemed happiest together. Just then, Otabek had found himself wishing that could someday be him and Yuri. His thoughts of love and happiness were disturbed by Victor’s voice. 

“Hey, Otabek, are you tired from your trip?” He inquired as he released his fiancee to face Beka.

“Surprisingly, no.” He answered. He had finished his food and Yuri seemed to be as well. Though to Beka it looked like he hadn’t really eaten any. 

“Then why don’t you and Yuri go out today? It’ll give you two an opportunity to catch up.” Victor  
smiled at his idea. 

“What about you and Yuuri?” Otabek questioned. 

“Oh, I think we could both use a lazy day. Especially after all that driving.” Yuuri chuckled quietly, he knew how bad a driver Victor was, and he found it quite amusing. The man could land a Triple Salchow perfectly, but couldn’t parallel park. It was hilarious. 

“Um, alright. As long as that’s okay with Yuri.” Otabek responded.

“Sure. Why not? I’ll get dressed and then we can leave.” Yuri answered as he got up from his seat and pulled his sweater down a little. Otabek blushed again. 

“Uh, yeah I’ll change too, I smell like a plane.” Otabek chuckled a little, also getting up from his seat. 

“Of course. Here, let me show you to the guest room.” Yuuri offered as he put down the plate he was washing in the sink and dried his hands. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Otabek had grabbed his bags from beside the front door and taken them to where Yuuri had told him was his room. He set his carry on on the bed and put his suitcase in the corner. He then picked out some clothes and after finding his toiletry bag, decided to take a quick shower. 

Yuuri strolled back to the kitchen to finished cleaning, where he found his fiancee placing the last formerly dirty dish onto the drying rack before drying his hands on a kitchen rag. He turned around and Yuuri smiled at him fondly.

“What’s that face for?” Victor asked, his own face breaking into a toothy grin.

“I don’t think I’ll ever see you wash dishes again.” Yuuri laughed as he wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist and snuggled into him. Victor rested his head atop Yuuri’s and hugged him back, sighing in contentment. 

Victor’s head moved from on top of Yuuri’s to rest on his shoulder instead. He then slid his hands down from where they were gripped around the younger man’s waist to cup is ass. 

“Ah, Victor.” Yuuri squealed, surprised. Victor then turned to leave feathery kisses along the side of Yuuri’s neck. “Hm- hmmm.” Yuuri raised his arm to hold the back of Victor’s head. Guiding his mouth along his skin. It was a little unfair for Victor to go for Yuuri’s neck right away, he knew that once his lips touched him there that he couldn’t say no. Yuuri sighed loudly as Victor’s tongue escaped his mouth and lightly traced the surface if his neck. “Oh, Victor.” Yuuri let his head fall back. 

 

“Hey Yuri I’m ready to go if you ar- WOW.. uh.. um..” And of course Otabek Altin would walk in at the exact moment Yuuri let out a particularly loud moan. He now stood just outside of the kitchen and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Yuuri and Victor of course separated immediately, looking away from each other. It was no secret what they did behind closed doors, they were engaged after all, but closed doors and in the middle of the kitchen were a little different. Especially when they had a guest. “I was just.. um, I think I’ll check on Yuri.” Otabek used the excuse to quickly scurry off. Once he was gone, Victor broke out into loud laughter, apparently finding the situation quite amusing. 

“How can you find this funny Victor! I’m so embarrassed, I could die.” Yuuri’s hands were covering his face, but the tips of his red ears gave away the deep blush across his cheeks. Victor smiled at his soon to be husband and pulled him into his chest. 

“I probably should’ve waited until they were gone huh?” Victor chuckled. Yuuri simply groaned obviously still very mortified. Victor found him unbelievably cute in this moment. 

Meanwhile, Otabek had gone to see if he could find Yuri whilst trying to forget the image of Victor attacking Yuuri’s neck in the kitchen. He was just absent mindedly walking away from the previous scene, but he had somehow ended up outside of Yuri’s room. He knocked on the door softly. 

“Hey, Yuri?” 

 

“Yeah Beka, it’s open, come in. I’m almost ready.” Yuri responded from behind the door Otabek did as he was told, curious to see what the inside of Yuri’s room looked like. But when he closed the door behind him and turned around, he was looking at anything but the room. Yuri stood by his dresser, in a pair of dangerously tight black pants, his gorgeously sculpted chest bare. Otabek’s eyes ravished his smooth, milky white skin. Fortunately, Yuri was unable to notice the affect he was having on his friend, as he was currently sifting through his drawers to find a suitable black shirt to wear. Once he had found one, he quickly pulled it over his head, messing up the bun on his head further. He didn’t seem to mind though. Now that his impressive physique was only visible in Otabek’s mind, the older Kazakh man blushed deeply and quickly cleared his throat. Yuri turned slightly to face Beka, who was still standing by the door. 

“So.. where do you wanna go?” Yuri asked a little awkwardly. He hadn’t really socialized with anyone for almost a year, so he wasn’t completely sure on what to say. 

“Oh, uh.. How about a movie?” Otabek responded with after a few seconds of deliberation. 

“Sounds good to me.” Yuri answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda shit so sorry about that I have a lot of plans for the next one so IT WILL BE BETTER
> 
> And I will try to update more frequently, sorry about that 
> 
> Also have a SHIT TON of other ideas for Otayuri fics that I want to write but I was determined to post the 3rd chapter of this first. (If you guys are interested in reading any of my other future works pls let me know) 
> 
> If you guys liked this chapter even if it was shit pls drop a kudos and a comment <3


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, so this was the first fic that I ever posted on ao3, and i do really like the storyline and everything, I just don't really have much motivation to write this particular fic right now which is why I haven't updated it in forever, sorry about that btw, so I probably won't completely drop this fic but It will be a while until I get back to it and finally update the real chapter four. Again, sorry for those of you that liked this fic and were waiting for fucking ever for the next update. I do have two other fics that I've written so far, both of them are Otayuri bc I love my gay ice boys so much, I also have a Klance one in the works as well bc Voltron is my shit so yeah check those out if you want and thank you for reading and possibly reading in the future when I get back to this fic. 

-Your Fellow Gay <333

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Otayuri fanfic that I’ve written so bear with me, cuz its probably gonna be trash, so yeah, also I have no idea how long this is gonna be, yikes.


End file.
